


Just Another Day In Paradise

by hallelujah99



Series: Fatherhood [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Future Fic, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Parenthood, just fluff, literally pure, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallelujah99/pseuds/hallelujah99
Summary: It's a very special day for husbands TJ and Cyrus and their two children. Of course, every day is special when you live in pure domestic bliss, with the best husband ever by your side.





	Just Another Day In Paradise

TJ wakes up to light streaming in from behind the curtain, and his husband’s hand gently rubbing his head. He smiles and leans over to kiss Cyrus’s hand. “Good morning” he mumbles.

 

“Good morning, my love.” Comes the soft reply. “Do you know what today is?” TJ thinks it out for a second “The first day in three years that the kids are both asleep past sunrise?” Cyrus laughs. “Not what I was talking about. It’s July 1st.”

 

It takes a second to register but when it does, TJ feels his heart swell in the best way. “Wow. It’s been 5 years then, right?” “Yes. 5 whole years!” Cyrus answers.

 

5 years ago, the two of them had woken up, quite anxious for their 9 am appointment, their first of many at Chrysalis Fertility Clinic. They had met with a woman who explained the whole process to them (as though they hadn’t spent hours researching every little bit of information online), and had each of them take a simple blood test, before getting them set up with an online account to pick out an egg donor.

 

They spent the entire rest of the day reading profiles, discussing each one, while also talking to each other about the anxieties they had about the whole process. They had come to the agreement that it really didn’t matter which egg donor they chose. What mattered is that this baby would be theirs to love, to parent, to be there for forever. However, they were pretty excited to find an egg donor who was a Jewish psychiatrist who had been the star of her college basketball team.

 

In the present day, the two are  broken out of their reminiscing by the sound of a small voice. “Good morning!” Their three year old daughter, Emory, stands in their doorway, holding the stuffed bunny given to her by her Aunt Buffy, wearing her nightgown sewn by her Aunt Andi. “Good morning sweetheart!” TJ replies. She runs up to her dads’ bed and pulls herself up on it. “We were just talking about you.” Cyrus tells her. She doesn’t seem to mind the cryptic statement at all, of course she has no understanding of the magic of her conception or the long road it took to get there, she has one thing and one thing only on her mind.

 

“Can you _both_ cuddle me today?” “We sure can, darling.” Cyrus tells her. She squeezes between them and they hold her close. “Emory Sandwich!” TJ calls out. “With Daddy and Papa bread!” Cyrus and Emery reply in unison. Morning cuddles are a tradition in their house, and on days that Cyrus doesn’t have to leave early to get to the mental health clinic he works at, you better bet an Emery sandwich gets made. On the other days, TJ, a stay-at-home dad, will cuddle her and read to her until her baby brother, Easton, wakes up.

 

“Is it a stay-home day for Papa?” Emory asks. “Yes, it’s Saturday today, so today and tomorrow are both stay-home days for me.” Cyrus tells her, and she beams in response. “Yes!” she responds, kicking her feet in excitement.

 

“What do you say we make today special, Daddy?” Cyrus asks. “It already is.” TJ replies, looking between his husband and their daughter. “I know, but a little extra special. The park where we got married is having a little concert series today. And a brand new bakery just opened nearby and guess what they specialize in.” TJ didn’t even have to guess. “Muffins.” The two of them laugh, 17 years of inside jokes between since their first encounter. Just then, Easton’s cries ring out through the monitor. Both men make a move to get up, but TJ puts a hand on Cyrus’ shoulder. “I got him, you stay here with her.”

 

“Alright. Also, I gave him 4 ounces at like 3:30 so he might not take a whole bottle right now.” Cyrus tells him as he wraps an arm around Emery. TJ smiles and gives a gentle kiss to each forehead. Having a baby and a young child was tiring, no doubt, but Cyrus, even with his full time job, always made an effort to also be a full time dad and husband, and TJ never felt like he was alone in the whole parenting maze.

 

After a long morning of quick showers, dirty diapers, spilled cereal and a tantrum (no, Emory, you cannot wear your fancy Christmas dress to a park, especially in July, you’ll overheat!), they were finally all packed up and ready to make the twenty-minute drive to Shadyside. They visited often, as all the grandparents still lived there, and it certainly held a special place in their hearts, but they preferred being a little closer to the big city, where many of the families around them had gay parents and there was simply more to do.

 

They arrive to the park, Cyrus picks up Easton and his diaper bag while TJ unbuckles Emory’s car seat. “I do it!” She insists. “You are doing it! Daddy’s just helping!” TJ replies. He unbuckles her quickly before saying “Wow, good job, big girl! You did it!” She jumps into TJ’s arms while TJ winks at Cyrus. TJ had struggled to find a job he truly loved, but being a dad? He was born for it, in Cyrus’s humble opinion.

 

They bring the kids over to the playground, keeping eyes on Emory while allowing Easton to crawl around and pull himself up on the play structure, but always within arm’s each. A band plays at the nearby stage, the weather is warm and sunny with a gentle breeze. After a while, the family migrates over to the swings, as always happens. TJ places Easton in one baby swing, Cyrus places Emory in the other, and snaps a few pictures of TJ pushing the swings, one with each hand.

 

Then, a familiar figure appears behind TJ. “Cyrus? TJ?”

 

“Kira!” Cyrus calls out. TJ turns his head. “Kira! How are you?” He gently slows the swings before turning around. “I’m good, I’m good. This must be Emory and Easton. They’re even cuter than the pictures.” She comments. Though they hadn’t really talked in a while, the men were both friends with Kira online and kept up through those updates. “Aw thank you so much.” Cyrus responds. He knew he and TJ had the cutest kids on the planet, but it was still nice to hear reminders.

 

“Your wedding looked so beautiful, by the way. What made you choose to get married in Costa Rica?” Cyrus asks Kira.  “Thank you! Actually, my wife is from Costa Rica, she moved here when she was little, but she still has a lot family there.”

 “Oh that’s so nice!” TJ replies. “Yeah, and we’ll get to raise kids bilingual which is really exciting.”

“Woah, kids already? You just got married!” TJ laughs.

“I know, but we’re just kind of thinking about it” she replies.

“Well, when the time comes, if you wanna go the biological route, Chrysalis Fertility Clinic is the way to go” Cyrus tells her.

“Can’t argue with these results!” TJ jokes, nodding towards Emory and Easton.

“I’ll definitely look into it.” Kira smiles. “Anyway, I better get back over by the stage, my brother is in the band and this is their first big gig, gotta show my support!”

 

“We should message her sometime to see if they’d ever want to babysit.” Cyrus suggests to TJ after Kira walks away. Buffy and her husband had recently babysat for a full day, and afterwards Buffy told Cyrus that although she loved being an auntie, they had decided that at least for now, kids were not in the picture for them. Their kids weren’t the most difficult kids, but they were kids and it was exhausting.

 

“Remember in high school, when we babysat Lennon?” TJ asks. Cyrus laughs. Lennon, Andi’s then 2-year-old brother, had put them through the ringer. He threw fits, threw toys, threw food, and tried throwing hands. But at the end of the night, TJ had gotten him to sleep, gently rocking him while Cyrus played lullabies from his phone. Once they finally had him set down in his crib, they shared a look at they just knew. Kids were tough, but to them, it was worth it.

 

“Can we get muffins now?” Emory asks from her swing. Her memory amazes her dads every day. “Let’s do it!” Cyrus responds.

 

The family walks over to the nearby bakery. There’s a chocolate-chocolate-chip muffin for Cyrus, Lemon poppy-seed for Emory and blueberry for TJ (he didn’t actually need macadamia nuts in there, he had just been trying to be difficult). While they eat their muffins, Easton feasts on a delicious pouch of mashed veggies and a few ounces of formula.

 

“Alright, who’s ready to head home and take a nap?” Cyrus asks. Cyrus and TJ both raise their hands while Emory asserts “I’m not tired! I’m not napping today!” To nobody’s surprise, she falls asleep less than five minutes into the car ride home.

 

Cyrus carefully pulls the sleeping girl out of the car while TJ picks up a sleeping Easton. The two gently set each child in their respective bed before meeting on the couch to cuddle. TJ lays down and Cyrus nestles into him. “What do you wanna do for dinner?” Cyrus asks. “Well, considering I’m exhausted I want to say let’s just order a pizza. But considering the fact we just fed our daughter a muffin for lunch I want to say that we should have a much healthier dinner.” TJ responds, nuzzling into Cyrus’ head. 17 years after the first muffin, and he couldn’t imagine a better outcome than the one they have.

“Well it _is_ a special day…” Cyrus reminds him. “Oh, what if we ordered delivery from that new Thai place?” He suggests. “That’s an awesome idea” TJ responds. They lay there in comfortable silence for a while.

 

Cyrus breaks the silence by clearing his throat. “Do you have something you wanna tell me?” TJ asks him. “I really love you so much. I love our life.” Cyrus says, rubbing his hands over TJ’s arms, which are wrapped around him. “I do, too.” TJ tells him. “I love you and I love this and our kids and everything.” “Today just has me thinking…” Cyrus said. “Yeah?”

 

He turns to look up at TJ “What if we have another baby? Like, I know Easton’s still a baby but before you know it he’ll be walking. And Emory is getting more and more independent and I mean, we definitely don’t have to and I know there’s a lot to consider but-“ TJ cuts off his rambling with a kiss.

 

“I want another baby, too.” TJ assures him. “Really?” Cyrus asks, his eyes wide. “Really.”

 

They hold each other close while TJ whispers a promise to call the clinic on Monday to make their first appointment to start the process of creating their third child.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was literally too fluffy but I think the whole fandom is going through a lot right now and we need more simple sweetness. I am, personally, going through something really hard right now so I cope by worrying about fictional middle schoolers and writing about impossibly perfect happy endings. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope this brought a smile to your face, or even just an eyeroll at how insanely over-the-top fluffy it is. Please drop me a comment to let me know how you felt about it! thanks! <3


End file.
